After the End
by Your Lucky Star
Summary: Happy endings aren't always as they seem, sometimes they just pave the roads to nightmares. I guess that's how my story started.Now Renesmee's a teen, and she has to face a not so perfect reality. Oc. R&R.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: Characters and some events are based on Stephanie Myers Twilight series, I do not own these characters.**

Hey, so you know at the end of breaking dawn, everything resolved, and we all lived happily ever after, well that is lie.

Things have changed and not for the better.

The vampires, well they are confused, and the werewolves, well they have just gone plain crazy.

The whole world has turned upside down, and the worst part of this whole mess is, that mortals are starting to realize our secrets!

Now you're probably wondering who this is ranting about life.

Well, if you have the read the books you probably know me as Nessie.

By the way, I hate it when people call me that it makes me feel like a Loch Ness Monster. So if I ever catch you saying that you might have to walk home with a broken jaw!

Now my real name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Renesmee is a mix between both of my grandma's names (Renee, and Esme), Carlie is a mix between my grandpa's name (Charlie and Carlisle), and Cullen is my last name.

I am about five years old, but I have already aged to about 16. I am about full grown.

Now my life is a little different. I was homeschooled, till I was ready for high school, then my parents though I couldn't grow much more and they put me in High school. But, not in Forks, We moved downstate to Oregon.

One of the best things about being a hybrid vampire is that puberty went by super fast. Mortals have to go through painful years of puberty, while I had to go through less than year of the painful transition!

Now, leaving Forks was a hard decision, but it was a decision we had to make.

Renee still hasn't found out about our being vampires and all, but she has met me twice.

Charlie, well he is one of the only mortals that has knowledge about this other part of his world, well at least right now. The only thing he knows is that there is more to meets the eye.

Right now he only knows that the world is weirder than he thinks, and that Jacob Black is a werewolf. This is all thanks to Jacob Black and his out of the blue transformation, right in front of Charlie.

Jacob is my best friend. I learned to trust him since I was a child.

He also was my mom's best friend too, but lately they have become more hostile to each other.

Lately, though our friendship has begun changing, I see him more as a boyfriend, not a best friend. But, everything can change, and it does.

So, I bet you are wondering how this mess came, well I am too.

It all started after the break of the dawn.

**Don't worry next chapters will be longer, it is an intro! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Dream

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! Please review!**

_I looked at the sky, and I saw a mystical array of many different colors, and I felt at peace, even though we had just overcome extreme madness. _

_I pull on my mom's skirt and ask her "Mommy is everything going to be okay?" she says "Yeah, as long as we are all together everybody will be fine." But, her words do not comfort me, because I can feel the worry hidden in her brow, hidden in her heart._

_I calm her worries by giving her a picture of her, Daddy, and I playing together. A smile crosses her face and she says thanks._

_I tell her "No problem Mommy!" _

_Then daddy tells us that everything will be fine. We are going to be safe. I am safe, the Volturi are gone._

_It is the begging of a new day, a new life, a safe life._

Then my alarm clock rings, and I am no longer a toddler protected by my parents, I am in my sixteen year old body. Again I had the dream, of that fearful morning a couple of years ago.

I remember Forks, how it was so safe there, how perfect it felt to live in our cottage. But we moved, and now everything is different.

The only thing that I didn't leave behind in Forks was Jacob.

He followed me all the way here, saying that we were joined at the hip. Wherever I went he would follow, and I was okay with that, because he was my only true friend, but not everyone in my family likes this fact. Rose and Jacob don't get along.

When we first moved, to this house, I went outside, and I saw a dog house. I guess the previous owner of the house had a dog. Well, Rose decided to take advantage of the situation.

When Jacob came over she told him that we had already bought him a condo right near the house. He was ecstatic, well until he saw what it actually was. She led him to the dog house, and he was seriously pissed off!

I usually don't get much sleep at night, and that's all right with me because being half vampire I don't really need sleep, but I like it, besides it keeps me from getting sags under my eyes, like the other vampires.

From ten to about midnight all the Cullens are chit chatting, then they all split up and do their own things.

Emmet works out; Rosalie and Alice do their hair. Esme and Carlisle go and read.

Edward plays piano from about 1 am till about 3am, but that actually helps me fall to sleep. Bella listens to Edward play, and then they go off to their bedroom.

Overall I like my life I am free to do practically anything I want to do. My parents know that if I ever get into trouble I can fight my way out of it.

One time my vampire strength came into usefulness, I was walking down the streets of La Push alone at night, when a couple of guys came and wanted to rob me.

They made a big mistake, both of them had to walk home empty handed, and with a broken collar bone.

My morning rituals are pretty the same, I wake up, shower, and go to school, unless it is a weekend like today.

Today I decided to go visit Jacob, but when I went to tell my mom, that I was going to visit Jacob she said "Jacob, Jacob, is that all you ever talk about. Every day I see you with him. One day, that no good werewolf…" She stopped herself; she knew that if she said anymore it would risk my feelings getting hurt, a secret getting out.

What doesn't she want me to know?

Why is she so angry with Jacob?

Why is everyone so angry with Jacob?

What do they know that I don't?


	3. Chapter 2:I hate Bitches

**OK, well, here it is! Enjoy! Please Review! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Adolpha, the rest of the charcters are Stehanie Myer's!**

_Today I decided to go visit Jacob, but when I went to tell my mom, that I was going to visit Jacob she said "Jacob, Jacob, is that all you ever talk about. Every day I see you with him. One day, that no good werewolf…" She stopped herself; she knew that if she said anymore it would risk my feelings getting hurt, a secret getting out._

_What doesn't she want me to know? _

_Why is she so angry with Jacob? _

_Why is everyone so angry with Jacob? _

_What do they know that I don't?_

I was confused and hurt by my mother's words. What did she mean?

What don't I know?

But, I still decided to leave, if something was wrong Jacob would tell me.

I just tell her "okay mom, but I still am going to see him." She just says "okay, just don't come crying to me when he…" She stops midsentence afraid she would let out a secret and hurt me. I think about it a little bit, but then forget about it and leave.

I run to the forest and when I see him I leap into his arms and slowly lean towards him. My heart starts racing **(metaphor, because it can't really beat!)**, and then when there is only inches between our lips, he backs away. I feel my heart sink to my feet, and he says "Sorry."

I cannot feel the happiness in his voice. It seems as if the Jacob I know has been replaced by someone else. I ask him "Is everything alright." He says "Yeah", but he acts as if he is afraid to look me in the eye, afraid to tell me the truth.

He gets us off the subject by asking how my week has been. I say "good", and then I ask him the same question. He says "Good and I bet you're wondering why I am acting so weird." I blush and say "Yup."

Then he tells me the truth, he says, "Well, about a week ago I found something out. I should of immediately went and told you, but I didn't, and I am sorry for that. I found out that there was a pack of wolves in the area. It's a really small pack though, only four." But, then a question appeared in my head. If there are werewolves here, then there has to be some vampires? I blurted out "There are vampires here! Are they good, are they bad? Should we meet them, should we hide?"

He says "Hush Renesmee, hush, there is nothing to worry about. I estimated that there are about two. I haven't met them yet. But, there is nothing to fear. The wolves have noticed that you are here. They asked me if I know about you guys. I told them yes, and that you were a different type of vampire. They said there is no different types of vampire, all vampires kill humans, and they must be destroyed. I told them that you guys were different; I told them that you sucked animal blood, not human blood. I asked if there could be a meeting, and they said yes."

I asked him "When is the meeting?" He said "Right now they are sending a wolf over, and you are going to talk to her." I gulp and whimper "Me?" He says "yes."

I see a dark flash, whizz past me. I said "I guess that's him." He says "No, her." Then, I see the wolf more closely; I see a beautiful wolf with dark black hair, and a little purple around its neck.

Then after about a minute, a girl pops up out of the bushes. She is about seventeen, and her skin is the perfect shad of tan. She has black hair, with a purple streak in the side.

She says Hello and goes up to Jacob and gives him a kiss on the cheek. I feel my heart beet faster and faster in rage. I almost pull up my hand to slap her. What gives her the right to kiss my boy! I am furious, but I don't let her know, all I did was tense up, and remain strong.

She pulls her hand out toward me, and I shake it. She says "My name is Adolpha, but you can just call me Addie." I say "Hi, my name is Renesmee"

She laughs out loud and says "Renesmee, want kind of name is that? Can I just call you Nessie, like the Loch Ness Monster?" She laughs again. I immediately pull up my hand to punch her, but Jacob restrains me, and I calm down.

Have I ever told you how much I hate bitches? I am actually talking about the true meaning of the word, the female dogs! Geese, she is so rude and under my breath I just say "Bitch."

Then she moves toward Jacob and he puts his arm around her, she says "Okay Nessie let's get down to business. My family says as long as you do not endanger any humans on our turf you are safe." I say "okay."

Then she says "Umm, can you stand a little bit back, I hate vampire stench."

I can't take it anymore, so I give her a piece of my mind and say "Okay, I don't know what gives you the right to go parading around here like a little bitch, but I am fed up with it."

Then she says "Oh, someone's being a little bitchy!" I yell at her and say "You know what I wasn't the one who…" I stop mid sentence because Jacob tugged on my arm. He said to Addie "Okay, love just wait one minute I need to talk to Nessie."

"Nessie, love, what's wrong, why are you so mad?" he said.

"WHY AM I SO MAD!!!? WHY AM I SO MAD!!! First of all you love that bitch, second of all I thought we were friends and third of all I want to know what happened to the Jacob I know and loved." I say yelling at him. Then he says "Oh Nessie, Nessie, Nessie, you are my love. When I first laid my eyes on you I loved you. But, this is human love, you wouldn't understand, I love her, and it isn't imprinting, it is true love, human love." I stopped him "Stop it, Stop calling me that, you beast, what happened to you."

He leans over to try to kiss me, but I know that it won't be a real one, so I gather all my strength, and punch him in the jaw. I hear a cracking sound and he yells "Ouch." Then I yell at him "That's so you can't kiss that bitch!"

Then I run, I run all the way home. I run to forget him, I run so I can be free from the pain, but when I stop the pain sears my chest, the pain from when he broke my heart.

When I get to the cabin, I see Alice she says "Hi, and is everything alright?" I run past her, I dash to my room, the only place where I can have my privacy. Then, I cried myself to sleep, but it didn't last long, it only lasted about two hours.

Alice was knocking on my door; I told her "Not now, I would like to be alone." She obviously did not listen to me.

She opened the door and said "Hi Renesmee, I know you have had a rough day, and I feel bad I didn't warn you" "What do you mean didn't warn me" I say. "Well you know, how for the past couple days Bella's been keeping you busy, well that was all part of our plan. I saw that you were going to get your feelings hurt, so I tried to make sure that you would stay away from Jacob for as long as possible. But, my plan failed, I should have warned you, but I didn't. Renesmee, I am sorry."

I said "That's alright, thanks for trying to protect me." As she walked out of the room she said "Well, I hope you feel better."

Somewhere between all my sadness I was able to get some happiness back in my life.

Dad played me happy pieces on the piano. Mom and I talked. Rosalie even offered to get back at Jacob by forking and egging his house. I almost took up that offer, except for the fact that he now lived with Addie, and that would eventually make me feel bad. But, the main joy I got was seeing Jacob wear head gear because I broke his jaw. I knew I would eventually recover, maybe never fully recover, but soon I would forget about Jacob.

JPOV (Jacob POV)

I stood in the forest waiting for Adolpha, but I also had a feeling that Renesmee would be here. Renesmee was my first love, but it was werewolf love, I imprinted on her. It wasn't true love. Then a week ago I met Adolpha, it was love at first sight. I met her in the forest, and we have been together for about a week. Her beautiful hair, everything about her attracted her to me, I loved her, and she loved me. Renesmee was a thing of the past.

Then I saw Renesmee, she came running toward me, she leaned toward me to kiss me, but I couldn't kiss her, for I did not love her anymore. I slowly backed away and I could feel her heart break, but I had to do it; I could not keep her in this circle of lies. She had to know the truth, no matter how much it hurt.

I explained to her about Adolpha and her tribe, and how they were willing to reach an agreement with them. I felt her become happy, but also a little scared just in case this did not work out.

Then Adolpha came, and she felt calm in her presence, until they introduced themselves.

Adolpha's first comment made me realize that this was not going to end well. I could tell that Adolpha could not stand meeting with the filthy vampires, even though Renesmee wasn't a true vampire at all.

Then when Adolpha kissed me everything felt so right, but I could tell that Renesmee became furious, but I was so in love with Addie, I just couldn't restrain myself, and I felt my arm go around her shoulder.

Somehow, they were able to reach an agreement without starting a riot, but after that things start to get a little out of hand. They start arguing with each other, and I had to stop the fight.

I tell my love, Addie to wait while I go and talk to Nessie.

Renesmee is furious and jealous, so I decide to calm her nerves, by leaning over to kiss her.

I thought that was what she wanted, but she became furious and gave me the hardest punch she could have given. I heard a cracking sound, and I knew she had broken my jaw. I yelled "Ouch!" Then she ran away while yelling "That's so you can't kiss that bitch!"

I felt somewhat bad, because I knew it was my fault, but I also knew that now it would be easier to love Addie.

I walked to Addie putting my hand to my broken jaw.

At about midnight I walked to see Carlisle. He was one of the only few people, who could heal me. He said "You have to wear headgear for about a week, to heal the jaw." I told him can't wear headgear, but he said "You have to, or else it won't hear properly. Just consider yourself lucky, you only have to wear it a week, most humans who had an injury like this would have to have surgery and wear it for a month."

Then Carlisle hesitated and finally said "You know you really hurt Renesemee."

I thought about it, and then Carlisle's words started to sink into my brain. As I realized the truth of the matter, I remembered that today was the one week anniversary of Addie and me dating. I needed to pick her up some flowers.


	4. Chapter 3: No More Running Mascara

**AN:**

**Disclaimer: Characters and some events based on Stephanie Myer's Twilight series. Except for Adolpha.**

**Please R&R! ****Thanks!**

**No More Running Mascara**

When I woke up, I somehow forgot all my troubles.

I took a look in the mirror, and I noticed that my face was hideous from my mascara that had run down.

Then I remembered what caused the tears, who caused the tears. At that moment the only thing I wanted was revenge.

But, there were so many people I could get revenge at, I could get revenge at my family for not warning me, Adolpha for causing all this, and Jacob for breaking my heart.

I choose Jacob, but no matter how much I thought, I could not make up a plan.

I could not get revenge on him, it didn't seem right, even though he hurt me so bad. I still love him. I still long for him. So, in the end, I choose just to stay away from him, and the memories that he brings.

I wiped my face clean, walked down stairs, and looked in the fridge .Nothing. It was empty just like we bought it. Sometimes I hate being in a family of vampires, where we eat nothing.

I wasn't about to go empty handed, so I went to the closest store, and bought a Ben & Jerry's Ice cream. As I walked home I ate each spoonful slowly, savoring each bite, eating my worries away. No wonder they call ice cream comfort food. It really works, even if you're a vampire who barely ever eats.

As I was walking home, I really thought about what happened, but I realized that, that was the past, and I couldn't change any of it.

When I got home I grabbed the mail, but as I looked out to the woods, I saw two wolves, they were Adolpha and Jacob.

I grabbed the door, yanked it open, almost breaking it, threw my ice cream in the trash, ran upstairs, jumped into my bed, and wept.

Now I wish I still had the ice cream, but it was finished. I kept thinking to myself, that maybe he would come back, but I know now that he will never come back to me.

I needed some sort of comfort, so I thought "Hey maybe I could drink my problems away." So I snuck downstairs and put my hand on Carlisle's vodka.

I pulled it out of the cabinet, but then I decided it wasn't right. So I began to put it back, but I guess I was caught red handed.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around and saw Carlisle standing there mouth dropped wide open.

"Renesmee! For a moment I thought you were Bella. What were you doing with my vodka?" Carlisle says. Ideas race through my mind. I could tell him the truth, ha ha no. I could run, maybe all the way to Mexico, but he would follow. I could lie. Before I make a decision I start bawling. My mind is racing, why am I crying?

Carlisle races to my side, and asks me what's wrong.

I begin to tell him the story. I told him about the wolves, the ice cream, and how I now needed something to comfort me.

He said "Okay Renesmee I understand why you are sad, but you can't drink your problems away, it always come back to bite you."

I say "Okay, thanks." Then he puts the bottle to my lips and gives me a little sip, and my heart cools, my mind slows, and I am happier.

I tell him once again "Thanks." He says "Okay, and don't tell your mother about this okay, it was just this one time, understand."

I nod my head.

I walked up to my room, and I looked at my mirror.

I made a pact to myself. From now on, there would be no more running mascara on my face, because of Jacob.

I went back downstairs, and looked at the mail.

There was a letter addressed to me. My heart raced, but I realized it wasn't from Jacob, it was from the school.

I needed to choose one more elective. My choices were either woodshop or cooking.

I knew Jacob would choose woodshop, so he could make gifts for Addie, so choosing woodshop was out of the question.

So, I choose cooking. This was going to be interesting, because this is the only class that I might not be able to excel in, considering the fact that I have never cooked a day in my life.


	5. Chapter 4: Super Market Shuffle

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for Addie, some students, and falculty of the school! All other character's belong to Stephanie Myer! And song is Invisible by taylor Swift!**

**Aithor Note: Please R&R! Please also take poll to have a say in what goes on with the Addie/Renesemee/Jacob love triangle! And be sure to check out my other story The Immortals:The Remeberance!**

**_Super Market Shuffle_**

A new day, a new month, a new semester, a new class, and I was seriously freaking out.

As I was putting on my backpack, I wondered what this class could bring. It took me a while to realize, that all my freaking out was over nothing at all. It would be just like any other elective I would ever take; besides it wasn't that bad, I could handle the taste of human food, unlike my family.

So the day went fairly normal, up until third period.

I was shaking all the way to the door; I couldn't even open it. I didn't want to.

Then Tim Collins came up and said "Umm, are you going to open the door?"

I immediately got out of my fear spasm, and said "yeah", and then I opened the door.

Once I got into the classroom, I let out a sigh of relief, no Jacob in sight.

But then I almost ran out of the classroom, because Addie was here.

I tried my hardest not to notice her, but I knew she had already spotted me. Was it too late to transfer? I would rather be in wood shop with Jacob, than being stuck here with Addie.

I walked to the last empty seat in the back.

As I was walking Addie pulled her foot out for the classic trip. But, I would not give her a reason to laugh, so I just stepped over her foot, laughing to myself, as I heard her scowl.

I began thinking that this may not be so bad after all; I mean I have a whole period to annoy the crap out of Addie. Oh, I was going to like this period a lot.

The teacher, Mrs. Genoa, began talking she said "Hello class, some of you are here to master the art of culinary cuisine, while others of you are here to learn something besides how to make a bowl of cereal. I have had fifteen years experience in the culinary arts, and I am here to teach you how to excel in it. Today we will learn the proper handling of tools okay. Addie, could you please pass out this worksheet on safety and tools in the kitchen."

"Mrs. Genoa, I would be delighted to." Addie told her, in her perfect angel-like voice.

She passed out the papers, but when she got up to my desk she scowled. I almost gave her the finger, but I didn't because the teacher was looking my way.

Mrs. Genoa said "For the remainder of this class period, I would like you to read this packet. If you finish reading it before the class is over you can begin brainstorming ideas for your homework assignment, which is to make a home cooked dinner for you and your family. Robert, can you pass out the requirements, and grading sheets."

Robert nodded his head and began passing out the assignment.

Well, Addie being the bitch that she is, tripped Robert, and the papers went flying everywhere.

People ran to help him. There were only two people who knew exactly who tripped him. Robert and I both knew that Addie had been the one who did this.

Mrs. Genoa yelled "Who did this?"

Addie then began to talk "Oh, Mrs. Genoa, I saw the whole incident with my own two eyes, I say Renesmee, pull out her foot, and I saw poor Robert fall to the ground. It was terrible, and to make it even worse, she began snickering right after he fell."

Mrs. Genoa gasped and said "Renesmee, I cannot believe that you would do that to another one of your fellow students, I am afraid I will have to send you to the office. Addie would you like to escort her."

Addie, like always, agreed and said, "Anything for you."

So the moment we walked out I said "What the hell was that for!"

She said "Oh, I don't know Renesmee, because I wanted to, because I hate you, because I can."

As we neared the office, I took the chance of us being alone, and called her exactly what she was, a bitch.

I entered the office, gave them the note from the teacher, and took a seat. I put my feet on a table, put my hood up, and popped a piece of gum in my mouth. If they were going to accuse me of being a bad girl, hey, I would be one, at least for the time being.

The secretary noticed, and said "Umm, can you please take your feet off my table, put your hood down, and throw away that gum." I paid no attention to her. Then she said "Please."

I slowly pulled my feet off the table, but that was it. Then I blew a bubble with my gum, and I knew she was screaming on the inside. I had to admit tormenting the secretary, was kind of fun.

I could tell she was so relieved when she said "The principal is ready to see you."

For one last piece of fun, I took out my gum, and placed it under the table. She was screaming inside, and I heard her let out a moan, and then she said even louder "The principal is ready to see you!"

I scuttled into his office. Grabbed a seat, leanded in the chair, and rested my feet on his desk.

A minute later he came walking in, and said "So what do we have here?"

I said "Hum, what do you think we have here."

He said, "I think we have a girl who has no respect for the school policies."

"I think your right." I said.

"Well, what exactly happened?"

I told him "Hey, I never said I was that girl."

He said: "What are you trying to say?" I could tell he was as confused by this whole incident, as I was.

"I'm saying I was framed."

How can I tell you're not just lying?"

If I was I wouldn't have the nerve to keep my feet on your desk. I would be freaking out right now, and begging for mercy at your feet. Besides if you don't believe me you can ask Robert."

He said "I am quite aware of what you did, and I am quite aware that so far, you have not told any lies, but I am also quite aware that you have nerve, and that the punishment for what Mrs. Genoa is accusing you of could be a suspension."

"So what are you going to do with me?" I gulped, for the first time feeling scared after I entered this office.

Then I remembered, I could use my powers, and make him think that I was innocent.

"Well, I believe that you are innocent, but that still doesn't get you off the hook. What I have decided is that I will let you go easy. You will get a week of detention." He said.

I tell him "Thanks, Mr. umm, what's your name?"

"Mr. Forester"

"Okay well, thank you Mr. Forester"

"No problem, I don't want to see you in here again do I."

"No sir." I tell him, and this is a promise I am willing to keep.

As I walk out of the office, I look at the clock, and it's time for lunch.

I walk to the cafeteria. Robert looks at me, gives me papers, and says "I know you didn't do it, it was Addie." I nod my head, but then walk away.

As I am standing in line at the cafeteria, someone gets behind me and taps me on the back.

It's Jacob.

My heart races, I wonder if I should just drop the tray and run. I almost do, but then he says "Wait; just wait a minute, can I talk to you."

We walk past the cafeteria, and into a hallway, he tells me "Renesmee, I am sorry about last time. You know I like you." And then I barely am able to muffle out "I like you too."

He then pats me on the back and says "You're a good friend. And you know I will always love you, but don't get jealous over Addie and me. You'll always have a place in my heart."

I just say "Okay, thanks." But inside I feel like I am going to cry.

Am I just a kid to him?

Will I always be just a friend to him?

The feeling inside me is indescribable. I feel hurt betrayed, somewhere loved, but somewhere hated.

I know he just wants to get on with his life, and leave me alone, in the dark cold abyss of life.

He got my hopes up, and as quickly as he got them up he crushed them, leaving them broken beyond repair.

When I look up, I realize that I am alone.

The rest of the day I thought about what he said.

I didn't pay attention to anything.

I know I failed my French test.

In history when Mr. Garrison asked me "Who was the 21st president of the United States." I was caught off guard, and said "Jacob Black." The whole class laughed, and when I realized my mistake I said "Oh, I mean Chester A. Arthur." He just smiled.

Once the day was over, I ran to my car, and drove home. I put the radio on, and the first thing I hear is Invisible by Taylor Swift:

_She can't see the way your eyes _

_Light up when you smile _

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her _

_But you are everything to me _

_And I just wanna show you she don't even know you _

_She's never gonna love you like I want to _

_And you just see right through me _

_But if you only knew me _

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable _

_Instead of just invisible…_

_She can't see the way your eyes _

_Light up when you smile..._

No matter how hard I try I can't seem to stop my tears from starting.

This is exactly how I feel, and I can feel the tears hitting my cheeks. So, I walk inside, and take a nap.

A couple hours later, I wake up. I look at my clock; it is 7:30, "Oh, Crap!" I say, as I look at the clock.

I forgot all about my Cooking project. I run downstairs and yell "Hey mom, can you drive me to the store?"

She says yes, and we drive out to the closest supermarket.

I begin telling her about my project "Yeah, umm… I took a nap, but then forgot that I need to cook a family dinner for cooking class, so yeah, we need to get food from the store."

"Hey! What If we get one of those easy cook dinners?" Mom suggests.

"Perfect!" I tell her, besides the only place its going is in our oven, and then our garbage.

We get out of the car and walk inside.

We walk to the frozen dinner section, and as we are making a turn, we get into a head on collision. Their goods spill everywhere.

My mom and I immediately start to pick everything up, and in about fifteen seconds we are done.

"Wow you guys are fast!" they say. My mom and I begin to blush, because I guess we forgot that we needed to slow down, and not use all of our vampire speed.

Then he sticks out his hand and says "Oh, by the way my name is Matthew, and the other guy here is William."

My mom says "Bella and this is my daughter Renesmee."

Well, we see that their eyes have popped out of their heads, when we tell them that. My mind races, and then I telepathically remind her that "Mom, we are about the same age."

Then she says "Oh sorry, yeah you probably are confused, well the truth is that she is my sister, and she took me as her mother figure, because our mom died in labor. So, yeah."

I could see them calm down, but they were still suspicious.

Bella said "Well bye, and sorry."

They said "Bye", but I could still tell that they were watching us.

I took one last look at them, and I saw them smile.

Then it hit me like a train going full blast, they weren't human, they had vampire teeth, but they didn't smell like a vampire, they smelt like they were half vampire, half wolf, if that even is a smell.

I took my mom's hand and ran, after about running past five aisles, I stopped.

My mom said "Renesmee, What's wrong?" "Mom, those guys over there are vampires, no they are not even vampires, they are like half vampire, half wolf! Did you smell them?" I said.

"Well, they did smell kind of funny." She said.

My Mom and I ran out of the store, without even making a purchase, and we ran into our car. We let out a sigh, and pulled onto the freeway.

Everything felt better, but I had a weird feeling in my stomach, and as I looked behind me I saw Matthew and William in the car behind us.

**OOH! Cliff hanger! Thanks for reading! Feel free to review!**


	6. Chapter 5: WHAT!

**A.N. OMG Haven't updated in so long! Hope you like it! R&R! ENJOY! Oh Ya, I'll have a preview for new chapters at the end!  
DiSCLAIMER: I do not know any of the characters, except for ADDIE the rest belong to the wonderful mid of Stephanie Myer!**

**ENJOY!**

**Previously On After the End**

_My Mom and I ran out of the store, without even making a purchase, and we ran into our car. We let out a sigh, and pulled onto the freeway._

_Everything felt better, but I had a weird feeling in my stomach, and as I looked behind me I saw Matthew and William in the car behind us._

**Chapter 5: AAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**

My mind was racing. All I thought about was "what the hell was going on here? "

"Renesmee, what's wrong?" My mom asked.

"Look behind you." I said solemnly

"Oh Shit!" Bella began to speed up.

I asked "Mom, what are they?"

"I think they are trackers, werewolves, vampires, or vampire hunters, or stalkers. Worse case scenario is that they are Werewolves and are vampire hunters."

"Well, Mom, I think they have a hunch on what we are, we can move faster on foot, than in the oncoming traffic."

Bella had a shocked look on her face and said "So you are telling me you want to jump out of the car, risk being seen, and make a run for it? No way! What if there humans? Will we risk letting out our secret?"

Then they did something really weird.

**Matthew Pov (From End of Super Market Scene)**

After Bella and Renesmee left, I tapped Will and said "Hey, there's something about them… I think we should follow them."

He smiled in total agreement.

We saw them leave the store, and that was when we made our move.

We ran out of the store, flew into our car, and the chase began.

Once we were on the freeway, Renesmee, looked back. Now they were in the chase. They sped up, and were about thirty miles ahead of the speed limit.

We laughed at their determination to run away from us and sped up. They were not going to get of our tracks. Then my phone rang. It was my love, Addie. I answered the phone and said "Hi… Baby! How are you?"

She said "I'm fine? How are you?"

I replied "fine."

She said "Good. Oh, yeah, who's your new target?"

I told her "We choose two beautiful girls, about your age, but they are not as pretty as you!"

She laughed "Why, thank you! But, what are their names?"

I said "Their names are Bella, and Renesmee."

The next thing she said surprised me, "What the Hell?!! Turn around!"

I was shocked and asked "WHY?"

She said "Umm… well, because Renesmee's is Jacob's freakin' friend! That's why! You know it's dangerous when our cases collide."

I said "Sorry, honey… I'll turn around."

She said "Okay, bye! Love you, Matty!"

I said "bye! Love you, my little Addie Patty."

She said "Miss you. See you soon!"

Then she hung up.

I slowed the car down, and then William said "What are you doing? We are losing them!"

"Sorry, I guess they know Addie's target." I told him.

He sighed in relief and said "Oh…"

Then I turned the car around, feeling kind of sad that we let them go.

**Renesmee POV**

"Whew" I sighed.

"Why did they stop following us?"

My mom was just as flabbergasted as I was all she said was "I don't know why, but something strange is definitely going on, let's not talk about this experience though."

We both agreed, and drove home. On the car ride home I suddenly remembered that I had forgotten to by food. "Mom, I think we forgot to buy food"

She remembered and then laughed, "Hey, I think there may be some heads of lettuce out back, and possibly a variety of veggies, Jasper likes gardening."

I laugh "Once again Jasper saves me from upmost disaster!"

She replied "Uh... Honey, this would be the first time Jasper ever saved you."

I laughed again and said "Oh Yeah, wait no, wait yes… he did save me, remember, he helped gather up those people to fight to protect me against the Volturri."

She laughed "Oh yeah!"

I prepared the salad as our family was off doing who knows what.

I yelled "Dinner Time!" No One budged, except for Emmet ho hoped over the couch, and raced to the table fork and knife in hand.

I laughed, and so did the rest of us. Except for Emmett, all he said was "Hungry!"

They slowly got up, and went to the table. Then Esme began speaking up, she said "Umm, Renesmee, Sweetie, Darling, I am so proud that you made us dinner, but, we don't eat."

Emmet speaks up before I do "Hey, I'm hungry! Renesmee pass on the food."  
I laugh and give him a bowl.

He takes a bite and says "Hmmm… the salad is horrible, but the dressing is delicious!"

I laugh, because to a vampire human food tastes like crap, but I decide to use animal blood as the dressing. So of course the Dressing would taste delicious.

Then Jasper decided to take a bite, he said "Hummm…. The salad tastes like crap, but the dressing is amazing." Then he put the bowl to his lips, and drank the dressing.

Carlsisle tries the dressing and he is absolutely flabbergasted "What's your secret because this is amazing!"

I laugh and say "animal blood."

Edward takes the bowl of extra dressing and chugs it all.

Then I go to my room and finish my project. As I was doing it, I started thinking about what had been going on the past couple days. I didn't even think about the strange fright we had gotten in the car.

All I was thinking about was what happened between Jacob and me.

One day we were the best of friends and nothing could split us. The next day his heart was as hard as stone and he just wasn't the guy I knew, the guy I loved.

One person had split us, her name was Addie.

He loved her, not me.

He choose her not me.

He wrecked everything so he could be with her.

He wrecked me.

Everything that we had for each other was gone in a matter of seconds, because of her.

And what the worst part is that he wants us to still remain friends!

Ha!

No way, he wrecked our relationship!

Who in the right of mind would be willing to continue to bring me pain?

He left a scar on my heart, and he expects me to allow him to continue to be in my life, to make those gashes even wider.

No way!

No guy is worth that.

I originally was typing my project, but in the end it became a love letter. Well actually it was more like a hate letter! **(A.N. The letter is a separate story. But here it is.) **

_Hey Jacob,_

_You told me you loved me._

_I told you I did too._

_You showed me new places,_

_You knocked at my door._

_You opened new doors,_

_And you showed me the way._

_You lifted me up, _

_You took me away._

_I put my heart on the line,_

_And you took it._

_I placed my heart in you,_

_But you broke it._

_My dreams, were crushed, _

_By you and your vain._

_My feelings were mixed._

_I felt mad, _

_I felt sad,_

_I felt like I had been pushed and was shoved,_

_But somewhere in my heart,_

_I still felt some love._

_And now all I ask, _

_Is that you leave, _

_because I hat you._

_You chose her over me._

_You left me waiting, _

_And now I am gone._

_Our love was blooming, _

_Our love was growing, _

_Our love was pure,_

_But then you stepped all over me,_

_You shot me down, _

_You left me waiting in the cold._

_But when you left, you took my heart too._

_You broke my heart,_

_Left it shattered in pieces, _

_You didn't even try to fix it,_

_Or say you're sorry,_

_And now all I want is to break you!_

_I want you to feel the pain, _

_My pain,_

_My wrath,_

_My tears._

_So, how about you go and fuck yourself in a corner,_

_Or Slit your wrists, _

_So I don't have to._

_So, do what you wish, _

_I am not coming back._

_You can beg, _

_You can cry,_

_But it won't work anymore._

_The love that we once shared,_

_Is now replaced by anger and hatred._

_So try as you might, _

_I will never return._

_You lost me, _

_When you forgot me._

_And now it's all over._

_But, I kind of feel sad,_

_For that poor girl called Addie,_

_Because she has to look at your face,_

_And withstand your odors._

_I mean, come on, have you ever heard of deodorant?_

_Your nose well it's crooked,_

_Your face, well it's ugly._

_And oh yeah, has any one told you,_

_Your ass is too big._

_So please, try to leave me alone, _

_Because whenever you smile, _

_And whenever you laugh,_

_I flinch, and I scream,_

_I cry, and I frown._

_Whenever you look at me, like the way you once did,_

_My heart fills with anger._

_So, please, don't come back, _

_Because I'm joining the convent,_

_So I can't be hurt anymore _

_By any guy like you._

_Forever Hating You,_

_Renesmee_

I printed the letter out, and it gave me a somewhat weird type of joy every time I see it.

I put it in my binder, just in case I needed to see it at school.

Then I finished the real project and went to sleep.

**The Next Day**

At school, I gave my teacher the project. She just smiled, and then I took my seat. Cooking didn't go too bad, Addie wasn't too bitchy.

As I was walking in the hall to get to another class, I made a turn, and bumped into Jacob.

All our books and papers flew everywhere.

We scrambled to pick them up.

Then our hands both touched as we went to pick up my book. It was a weird tingly singly sensation, when my ice cold skin touched his burning hot skin.

He didn't pull away, so I did.

He laughed "Renesmee… why haven't you said hi to me very often?"

I said "Well… Ummm… Because, Well…" and then I came up with probably the lamest excuse ever, "I forgot, and well besides I haven't seen you very often."

He laughed "Lame! Come on Renesmee, you got to give me more credit than that. Besides you know you've been avoiding me."

I stumble a little bit because I realize I have been caught, I have to phrase my words really carefully; I say "Okay, well the truth is, I've been really busy." I pray that he buys it, because well all I do is think about what happened between me and him. My schedule is pretty much empty.

He said "I still don't believe you, but I'll buy it… for now."

Then he said "Hey Renesmee, do you mind …", but he was cut short, Addie was there. He finished his sentence "Oh, never mind." Then he walked to her, and pecked her on the cheek. I almost grabbed for the letter in my binder, but I stopped, I would look at it at lunch.

**Jacob POV**

As I walking to another one of my oh so numerous classes, I made a turn and bumped into Renesmee.

Crap! Now I really was going to be late!

I hurried to pick up all our fallen papers, when an envelope caught my eye.

It was addressed to me. While she wasn't looking, I took the envelope, and put it in my pocket.

As we were going for a certain paper, our hands touched.

It was a weird feeling her hand, against mine. Just to piss her off a little bit, I kept my hand there, and she was the one who ended up pushing her hand out of the way. I could see her shy away, and blush. I mean talk about AWKWARD! I couldn't help but laughing inside, but I didn't let her hear me.

Then we began chatting. I could see that she was previously avoiding me, so talked to her, but then our conversation was cut short.

The love of my life appeared, Addie. I raced over to and gave her a kiss. We walked over to class.

**Renesmee POV**

At lunch, I looked in my binder, the letter was gone! My mind raced maybe I forgot it at home. No, I didn't. Well, I had to forget about it now.

When school ended I ran to my car, and looked in my binder, my backpack, and through my car. The letter wasn't there. So I put on the radio, and Forgotten by Avril Lavigne played:

"_I'm giving up on everything_

_because you mess me up_

_Don't know how much you screwed it up_

_You never listen, that's just too bad_

_Because I'm moving on, I won't forget _

_you were the one that was wrong_

_I know I need to step up and be strong_

_Don't patronize me, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Have you forgotten_

_Everything that I wanted?_

_Do you forget it now?_

_You never got it_

_Do you get it now?_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Gotta get away_

_There's no point in thinking about yesterday_

_It's too late now _

_it will never be the same_

_We're so different now_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah…_

…_I know I wanna run away, _

_I know I wanna run away_

_Run away_

_If only I could run away, _

_if only I could run away_

_Run away_

_I told you what I wanted;_

_I told you what I wanted_

_What I wanted_

_But I was forgotten, _

_I won't be forgotten_

_never again_

_Have you forgotten_

_Everything that I wanted?_

_Do you forget it now?_

_You never got it_

_Do you get it now?_

_Do you get it now?_

_Have you forgotten_

_Everything that I wanted?_

_Do you forget it now?_

_You never got it_

_Do you get it now?..."_

WOW! The Song seemed to fit how I was feeling! It had my feelings inscribed in it. Because I was forgotten… by Jacob. But not anymore!

**Thanks for Reading! Please Review!**

**Preview for next chapters!(A GIFT 2 readers, becuz I haven't updated in SOOOOO LONG!)**

-Jacob reads the Letter

-The Return of ????????

-THE TRUTH!

-AND MUCH, MUCH MORE!


	7. Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

**A.N. Just like the title says this chapter is going to reveal some After the End BIG Secrets, but you have to continue to read the story to get the full awnser! Please Read and review! OH ya... the POV's are short, but it helps increase quick action, and there are a good amount of POV's!**

**disclaimer: I do not own twilight, ya so sad! But i want to!**

**Hope You Enjoy!**

**Jacob POV**

When I got home I opened my back pack, and got the letter out. I was about to open it, when I got a call from Addie, I tossed the letter to the side, along with all my other junk and ran outside to meet my love.

She was even more beautiful than ever.

I kissed her, and it was as if she got a little stronger, more radiant, and I got even weaker. I've been noticing it, but I have always just told myself that it was nothing and just brushed it off.

Something is fishy here, and it wasn't the tuna sandwich I ate for lunch.

Once we finished our kiss, she looked at me with her smile and I basically melted in her hands.

She laughed and said "So, how about tomorrow we go and see a movie? The one we wanted to see called New Moon is coming out? I heard Kristen Stewart and Taylor Launter are in that one. But don't worry; Taylor isn't nearly as great as you!"

Then she laughed and kissed me again.

I laughed and said "sure Honey, anything for you."

Then she got a call and told me "Sorry Honey, I have to go now. See you tomorrow!"

I waved to her as she left and yelled "K, see you!"

Then I walked back to my house and decided to make a snack because I was so damn hungry. I thought to myself _"I might be coming on with something, because I am so weak. Maybe I should grab a cup of orange juice. I heard that helps to protect against colds, if I have one."_

**Renesmee POV**

I still couldn't find the letter. Then I got the worst thought ever. "_What if when Jacob and I collide he ended up taking the letter?"_

Then I realized that, that was impossible, and went to starting my homework. After I finished I put my earphones into my ear. Plugged the earphones into my IPod and listened to Linkin Parks song In The End.

_It starts with  
One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time_

All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away

It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Or wasted it all just to watch you go

I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be  
A memory of a time when

I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter…

_  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised_

It got so far  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me in the end

You kept everything inside  
And even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be  
A memory of a time when

I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know…

_  
I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter_

Again a song describes how I feel. I thought to myself "_Maybe if I was to have gone quicker in my relationship with Jacob, he could have been mine, but it's too late now, because all my trying did nothing and in the end it didn't even matter."_

I was angry, because the song described my feeling perfectly, and I threw my IPod across the room in my frustration.

I realized the mistake I made, and went to pick it up, somehow it managed to stay unscathed, but that might because it was in a case.

I went to bed early, at 7:30, and spent hours thinking about what has happened, and at about like midnight, I finally fell asleep.

**Jacob POV**

At school the next day, I looked around for Addie, and I couldn't find her. As I walked I found Renesmee, and asked her "Hey do you know where Addie is, I haven't seen her all day?"

She said "No." solemnly then walked away.

**Renesmee POV**

He asked me where Addie was!

He asked me where Addie was!

I was so pissed; did he care about me and my feelings at all?

Oh wait, No he doesn't because he is so in love with that bitch!

I told him "No!" and walked away.

I wanted to slap him on the face and say "No! You son of a bitch, I have no idea where that freaking bitch is and I don't care, I thought we had something, but no you are so in love with her, that you aren't even willing to say hello to me!" but I didn't.

I kept my anger in and said "No!"

**Narrator POV**

So where was our precious Addie, the one who caused Renesmee so much heartache, and gave Jacob so much love? Where was she? Well, let's find out… when we enter the house of Matthew where two lovers were passionately kissing each other and maybe something more….

**Addie POV**

I pulled away from my mate, lover, spouse, husband, or whatever you call them… Matthew, after we were kissing. One of the lessons I've learned, always leave them wanting more, so even though I wanted to kiss him to eternity (and yes that is possible), I didn't.

I leaned on his bare chest, and looked up to him. Wow, he was so HOT! He said "Hi honey!" and kissed me on the fore head, wrapping his arms around my body. I laughed and heard him say "So how is your case?"

"Oh… Jacob Black, that bozo, let me see."

I got up, and walked to the dresser, and pulled out a locket.

I opened it up and took a look inside. It had a picture of Jacob inside, and on the other side it had an hourglass. It was a picture, but the sand still moved. It didn't move to show a certain time. It moved to show life. In this hour glass, there were only a couple of grains left on the top side.

She turned to Matthew and laughed "His time is done soon, tonight he will be finished. I shall do it after the movie. But, I don't know if I should change him, or kill him."

Matthew looked solemn faced and said "Kill him, he may warn the Cullens. You know how hard we worked, I feel that it may be time to begin the battle, but it will be best if we continue to work and help increase the population of our kind, I feel we will win the battle if it is now, or in a century. But the later it begins, the safer we are."

I agreed and nodded my head, and then he lectured for us to get back on the bed again. I loved him so much; Matthew was mine and only mine.

**Renesmee POV**

After school ended I drove home and when I got there Alice said "You have a guest. He is in your room."

I walked up to my room, and saw someone I never expected to see in my life again, Quil Ateara…

…_To be continued in the next chapter!_

**Jacob POV**

After school, I called Addie, and asked her "Addie, where are you?"

"Don't worry Jacob, the movie starts at 4:30 I'll meet you at the theater then. Sorry Jake, I had things to take care of. Bye, love you!"

I was somewhat confused and said "bye, love you."

At 4:20 I was at the theater waiting for her. Then five minutes later I saw a man, drop her off. She kissed him, and I used my werewolf hearing to hear what she said. I heard her say "Bye, Matt. Love You! I had a lot of fun today." Then she got in full lip lock with him, and after they finished making out he asked "So how about your target."

She laughed and said "Oh, Jacob Black, he's going to die today, after the movie. Bye Honey, Love you."

He said "Good, Love You, Bye." Then he left and drove off.

Then Addie turned around and realized that I had heard her entire conversation. She ripped a necklace off her neck, and opened the locket.

She pressed really hard on the locket, and in a second dust flew everywhere.

My heart began aching; I grew deathly weak, and began blacking out, falling deeper and deeper into the cold sleep called death….

… _To be continued… maybe…._

**MWA HA HA! Evil, Ya I know You have to continue reading this story to get the full awnser to the After The End Secrets!**

**Tell me what you thought by pressing the green review button! **

**Did you enjoy it!Tell me!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Quill and the Truth

**A.N. Hope you guys like... in this chapter you get to meet Quill, and finally discover what Addie really is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.... but I will! Mwa ha ha!**

**Enjoy!**

**Previously on after the End's Jacob POV**

_My heart began aching; I grew deathly weak, and began blacking out, falling deeper and deeper into the cold sleep called death…_

**Jacob POV**

My head was spinning what was happening, I stumbled out of the theater, crossed the road, and receiving a bunch of rude remarks, but I didn't care.

I had to get out, I ran into the forest, I tried to morph, but I couldn't I was too weak, and then I blacked out.

**Previously on after the End's Renesmee POV**

_I walked up to my room, and saw someone I never expected to see in my life again, Quil Ateara…_

**Renesmee POV**

I leaped into his arms, and he gave me one of his classic bear hugs.

I said "Quill, I didn't expect to see you ever again. I missed you so much!"

He laughed and then said "You didn't expect to get rid of me that quickly did you. So how's Jacob?"

I got rid of the smile I had and frowned, "Oh, I think he's seeing a movie with his girlfriend."

He dropped me, "Wait, his girlfriend… aren't you his girlfriend?"

I frowned and said "No not anymore."

"Good, you're still a virgin, but what happened?"

I laughed "but, it is so not good, we were practically a couple, but then he met Addie, a werewolf, and things have been weird ever since."

"Oh, so I don't think I can see him, I have to leave soon, I was taking a plane to visit my family, but our plane took a stop, near here, and it doesn't leave for a couple of hours, so I decided to take a quick stop here. So, I guess I can't see Jake. Oh Well, Bye Renesmee. I have to leave."

I hugged quill and said "Bye Quill, I'll miss you."

"Miss you too, and oh yeah, don't mind Jake, you're always prettier than any other girl, and don't you forget that!"

I waved to Quill and said "Bye."

**Jacob POV**

Where was I?

What happened?

When I woke up, I realized that I was in the forest. I didn't know where to go so I ran to my car.

I drove home, thinking about what happened.

I recently had just moved out of Addie's guest bedroom and had rented an apartment.

So, I guess I was pretty lucky that I had moved out, or else I would have to confront her.

I parked and then stumbled into my room and sprang onto my bed. I finally remembered that I had a book about legends.

I went and found the book.

I flipped through the pages and found a page that interested me. This creature was a half vampire – half werewolf, called a vampwolf. I read more about it.

They had a dominant side, so they were either mainly werewolf, or mainly vampire. No! Addie couldn't be a vampwolf. It was impossible, but it could explain her weird smell.

They had the strength of both vampires and werewolves. Wait, weren't they destroyed centuries ago. How could Addie be a vampwolf?

I flipped the page, and what I saw really freaked me out. It was a picture of a necklace like Addie's.

The book said:

_They would get either a vampire or werewolf to fall in love with them, and they would slowly steal their life from them. Once done, they would fall into a coma, and they would either change them, or use their blood as venom to change others._

I realized that Addie had almost killed me. She was a vampwolf! I had to warn Renesmee.

I was about to leave, but then I remembered the unopened letter on my desk. I went to it. Opening it very slowly and I read it:

_To: Jacob Black_

_Hey Jacob,_

_You told me you loved me._

_I told you I did too._

_You showed me new places,_

_You knocked at my door._

_You opened new doors,_

_And you showed me the way._

_You lifted me up,_

_You took me away._

_I put my heart on the line,_

_And you took it._

_I placed my heart in you,_

_But you broke it._

_My dreams, were crushed,_

_By you and your vain._

_My feelings were mixed._

_I felt mad,_

_I felt sad,_

_I felt like I had been pushed and was shoved,_

_But somewhere in my heart,_

_I still felt some love._

_And now all I ask,_

_Is that you leave,_

_Because I hate you._

_You chose her over me._

_You left me waiting,_

_And now I am gone._

_Our love was blooming,_

_Our love was growing,_

_Our love was pure,_

_But then you stepped all over me,_

_You shot me down,_

_You left me waiting in the cold._

_But when you left, you took my heart too._

_You broke my heart,_

_Left it shattered in pieces,_

_You didn't even try to fix it,_

_Or say you're sorry,_

_And now all I want is to break you!_

_I want you to feel the pain,_

_My pain,_

_My wrath,_

_My tears._

_So, how about you go and fuck yourself in a corner,_

_Or Slit your wrists,_

_So I don't have to._

_So, do what you wish,_

_I am not coming back._

_You can beg,_

_You can cry,_

_But it won't work anymore._

_The love that we shared,_

_Is now replaced by anger and hatred._

_So try as you might,_

_I will never return._

_You lost me,_

_When you forgot me._

_And now it's all over._

_But, I kind of feel sad,_

_For that poor girl called Addie,_

_Because she has to look at your face,_

_And withstand your odors._

_I mean, come on, have you ever heard of deodorant?_

_Your nose well it's crooked,_

_Your face, well it's ugly._

_And oh yeah, has any one told you,_

_Your ass is too big._

_So please, try to leave me alone,_

_Because whenever you smile,_

_And whenever you laugh,_

_I flinch, and I scream,_

_I cry, and I frown._

_Whenever you look at me,_

_like the way you once did,_

_My heart fills with anger._

_So, please, don't come back,_

_Because I'm joining the convent,_

_So I can't be hurt anymore_

_By any guy like you._

_Forever Hating You,_

_Renesmee_

_P.S. I hate You!_

Okay, So I was a little offended, okay maybe really offended, but she was right.

I broke her heart.

I was a monster, maybe even worse than Addie.

Could she ever forgive me?

I needed to talk to her.

**Like it! I changed the letter a little bit from the original!**

**Like it! Love it! Hate it!**

**Tell me!**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 8: Why is He Back?

**Here is Chapter 8! I hope you like it! **

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Jacob POV**

Before I knew it, I was walking towards to Renesmee's house. I tried to transform, but I couldn't transform completely. I was like a half human – half werewolf mutant.

I didn't like it so I just transformed back. I walked to her house, and I saw Renesmee.

She saw me, and ran.

I couldn't follow her. I was way too tired from Addie draining my life. I yelled "Wait!"

She stopped.

I tried running to her, but I ran out of breath, and in a minute I was leaning against a tree and panting.

She saw me, like really saw me, not my shape, but my features. Her jaw dropped open.

She saw my usually tan face now a shade of gray… she knew something was wrong.

"_Jake?"_

I couldn't reply. I feebly nodded my head. In a second she was at my side.

**Renesmee POV**

I was outside getting some fresh air, when I saw a shape. Then I realized it was Jacob. I turned around and began running home. I ran for a couple seconds and then I heard him say "Wait!"

I stopped running and turned around.

He ran even closer to me. But in a second he stopped, he was dead tired. Something was definitely wrong.

Then I saw his face.

He was emaciated. His skin was a hideous shade of gray. There were still patches of fur on him from his last transformation, and he had a little bit of a tail.

What happened!?!

"_Jake?" _I whispered.

Oh my god, how did this happen.

He nodded his head. It was Jake.

I forgot about everything he did to me, and I ran to him.

I needed to help him.

Soon we were standing inches apart.

"Jake, what happened?"

He only whispered "Addie."

"Here I'll be right back."

I ran back to my house, and got a water bottle.

As I was exiting my house I ran into Carlisle.

"Quick Carlisle, can you make a make shift infirmary."

"Yeah, why?"

I yell "Jake," as I run out.

I gave Jake the water bottle.

After he drank it some of his color came back, but he still looked horrible.

Then he began telling me his story.

"Well Addie isn't exactly a werewolf."

"_WHAT!"_ I yell. What is going on here?

"She's a vampwolf."

"What the hell is that?"

"Let me explain. She is half vampire, half wolf."

"I thought they were killed off hundreds of years ago?" I said shocked.

He continued "Yeah, they were supposed to be, but I guess one survived and continued to repopulate. Addie was trying to kill me in order to gain energy or something. That's why I am like this." He stopped pointing to himself.

He continued "I should be dead right now, but I managed to escape. We have to do something."

"We should warn the Volturri."

"Well, what if they want an all out war?"

He had a point there, and then I replied "If it's a war they want, it's a war they shall get."

He said "Okay, Renesmee, hey do you mind have Carlisle bringing some type of meds."

I ran home and asked Carlisle for a couple of pills that would give him some energy in order to heal.

I gave him the pills and he swallowed them.

Then he began talking "Renesmee, you know that I am incredibly sorry about what happened, please forgive me."

I took care of him, and for a couple of minutes I forgot all about what he did to me and just helped. But now he brought back the memories.

How could I possibly forgive him? How could I!

How could he expect me to forgive him! How could he!

I was more than pissed.

I got closer to him, poked my fingers on his chest, and began talking in a seductive voice "Oh… so you expect me to just melt like putty in your hands, and do anything you want."

He was smiling, but not for long.

I continued speaking (more like yelling) "Well, I got news for you; I don't know what you're on to expect me to just forgive you after all the shit you have given to me!"

I saw the shock on his face and slapped him. Then I turned around and walked home, not even turning around after he called my name. I walked home.

When I got home, I walked into the kitchen and drank a nice cold cup of water. I calmed down a little bit, and then I walked upstairs.

When I got to my room, I threw myself onto my dead.

I turned to the left and noticed that there was a letter right beside me.

**So, what do you think? **

**Like it! Love it! Hate it!**

**Tell me! **

**You know you wanna press that awesome green button!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9: Jacob's letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Summary: Jacob writes a letter to Renesmee**

**A.N. I know I haven't updated this in forever so here it is.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers, Especailly BraidedTissues for reviewing Chapter 9.**

**My goal is to get to 15 reviews for this chapter. That is only four reviews and it is definently possible.**

**Jake=Jacob. Just in case you get confused.**

**Read and Review.**

**Enjoy!**

I saw a letter on my bed. I opened it. It was from Jacob. I felt somewhat sick, like I was about to throw up. I did not want to read this, but I felt compelled to read it. It said:

_Dear Renesmee,_

_When I read your letter I was confused, hurt, and I felt like crap._

_I was kind of pissed at what you had said to me._

_I thought I was reading a bunch of lies._

_But then I realized that when you writing this you were probably pissed. Hell, I wouldn't blame you if you still were. _

_It was only till today that I realized that you were telling me the truth._

_Renesmee, I realize that I was a jerk._

_You were my true love, but I didn't respect that. _

_I ended it, all the trust that we had built up, I let it all fall._

_I let my guard down._

_Instead of loving you, I hated you._

_You stopped me from loving Addie._

_I denied you my love and gave it to someone else._

_You were everything to me, and I was everything to you._

_But then I screwed it all up._

_I fell in love with her, when I should have loved you._

_Renesmee, I know I am asking too much here, but I will ask it "Can you forgive me?"_

_It's all right if you say no. Because I know I hurt you._

_But I want you to know that I made a mistake and I want you back._

_I want things back to the way they used to be._

_I want you and me to laugh like we used to._

_I want us to smile at the little things in life._

_I want us back._

_I want the times we shared back._

_I want you back._

_Renesmee, Forgive me._

_I was a jerk to you. I was nothing but mean to you._

_Nessie, I just realized that I was wrong in loving Addie. _

_She didn't love me, she deceived me._

_Renesmee, I realize that I made a mistake._

_I should have stayed true to you._

_I was jerk and I'm sorry._

_Renesmee, Please forgive me._

_Forever in your gratitude,_

_Jacob Black_

_P.S. Do you really think my ass is big?_

I cried throughout reading the whole letter. I wanted to forgive him with my whole heart. I wanted to love him.

I realized that he made a mistake, and was asking for my forgiveness. I loved him.

And then when I read the last line I laughed through my tears.

I picked up the phone to call him, but I needed to talk to him face to face. So I put the phone down and ran to his house.

I knocked on the door.

Billy answered "Hi Renesmee, Jake isn't feeling to good. So, I can tell him you came."

I ran past him. I didn't care if he didn't want me to see Jake. I had to see him. I had to talk to him.

Billy said "Wait, Renesmee. The truth is he's feeling horrible. Renesmee, I think he's dying."

It took a second for his words to sink in. Jake was dying. Tomorrow I may not be able to see his smiling face. He might be dead by then. My Jacob might die.

"Billy, please I need to see him."

He smiled and said "Alright."

When I saw his face I nearly screamed. He was even worse than I saw him about half an hour ago. What happened?

I whispered "Jake?"

"Ness, is that you?"

"Yes, yes, it's me! Jake I love you. Please don't die. You can't."

I was crying.

A week ago, I hated him. Now I loved him, such weird emotions of the teenage soul.

"Don't worry, Ness. I won't die."

We both knew that was a lie. He tried to comfort me with his words. But somehow I found little, if any comfort in his eyes. We both knew that he was dying and there was nothing I could do to stop it. There was nothing that anyone could do to stop it, not even Carlisle could save him.

Then he closed his eyes. Shit! Shit! Oh… no. he was dead.

"Jake, please don't die on me."

I was sobbing now.

"Don't leave me… Don't leave me… Don't leave me." I whispered.

Then he opened his eyes. He was alive. I began to make a little shaky smile. He was alive. Yes!

Then I realized that maybe Jacob could still alive. He smiled at me, and I saw the light in his eyes. It was his signature smile. He had this light in his eyes. He always had it, whenever he looked at me. Well before he met Addie. Ever since he met Addie, the light faded. But now the light was here. He was with me, and nothing could ever separate us, not even death.

Somehow he got the strength to get up. He smiled at me, and we walked outside.

"Ness… I am so sorry for everything. Can you ever…"

"Shh… Yes. Yes. I forgive you."

We sealed the deal, with a kiss. It was the best kiss I had ever had.

We pulled away, and I saw that more color had come to his face.

He would live.

Then I saw a wolf running throw the woods. A minute later, I saw Addie.

I wanted to rip her guts out. Drain her completely. I wanted to kill her. I couldn't help let a growl escape from my throat.

She laughed.

"Oh… look little Baby Nessie, wants to be tough."

I wanted to tear her limb from limb. I wanted to kill her right there. "Come here, Addie, and I'll show you what I got."

"Wow… Nessie. I guess you didn't know that I could tear you limb from limb blindfolded."

That does it. She was in for it now. "Really? I take that as a challenge. You're on."

"Sorry Ness. Now is not the time for the fight. But I look forward for the time when it is."

She turned around to Jake "Hey Jake. Love you wanna catch a movie and forget about baby Ness. We can hire a baby sitter if you want."

Now Jake was furious. "I will never ever do anything with you again you little bitch."

"You know you're dying. You will die. I have left you weak, just another easier kill. I fear that Renesmee might actually put up a fight."

"Bye Addie."

"Bye Jake, Bye Loch Ness Monster."

She ran into the woods. Jacob and I both knew that she would be back, with more power. She wanted a war.

**I would like to know how I am doing and how I can improve. So reviews are extra important for me in making this story even better.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Lucksta 4eva**


	11. Chapter 10: The final Battle & Epilogue

**A.N. Okay, so I'm finally back. Okay, now some of you may have been wondering why I haven't updated, well I haven't because I've been busy, and because I didn't know how to end the story. **

**If you read the chapter title, then you may have been given a hint. This is the final chapter to After the End, and some of you may not like it, but I think that it is the best. I hope you guys like, and don't hate. I had to do what I did in this chapter, or else I would have not been happy with the ending. **

**Thank you all for reading through this story. I luv yall.**

**Here you go. **

**Read and Review**

**Enjoy!!!**

Addie, she was vicious. She was a perfect example of what happens when power comes into the wrong hands.

I had a feeling in the very depth of my heart that she was ready to fight, and I knew that there would be no backing out. This truly would be a fight to the death. In order for one to survive one had to die. The very thought scared me, and a couple weeks ago, I don't think I would have been able to step outside. But now, I know that I am going to fight for a cause.

I had no idea how big Addie's army would be, but I knew I had wolves and vampires on my side, and I knew that we would all be united as one.

All I knew is that we would have fourteen wolves fighting, and nine vampires. Hopefully we wouldn't be outnumbered, because there were twenty five of us, but who knows she could have hundreds of followers. All I know is that not everyone is going to survive, and I have to realize that it will be extremely lucky if all of us do manage to make it alive.

I went to sleep and decided not to think about it. Soon than I thought, or quite frankly hoped for, I heard a horn. I knew that it was a battle horn. I rushed down stairs.

When I reached the bottom, I met up with the rest of my family. The wolves were also at the house, just in case there were to be a battle today.

Carlisle and Jasper came in, they had a look on their face, which showed you upmost confidence, but if you look deeply, you can notice that there is a slight curve in their brow, the slightest furrows on their forehead, and a look of despair in their eyes. To everyone out here they took in complete confidence, but to me I saw a fake confidence. I hoped that I was wrong.

Carlisle raised his voice to get everyone's attention. Once he had gotten the attention that he sought for he began speaking, "Everyone, today is a day of new beginnings. A creature that used to be an old folks tale, a myth, has come out of the darkness. They wish for battle. The Volturri think that they completely wiped them out. Little did they know, was that one had escaped; her name, Adolpha. She has survived all these years, and made more of her kind. She is a Lupire, also more commonly known as a vampwolf, half vampire, half wolf. Today we fight her and her army, although the outcome is unknown, we must fight with all our heart and soul, in order to win. Now, Jasper will guide you through strategies."

I took all of Carlisle words in. This is what I will fight for, and if it must come to it, this is what I would die for, to put an end to all this, and finally live the life that was destined for me, the happily ever after that I deserved.

Jasper stood up, took his hat of his head, and began speaking "As Carlisle had said, we need to fight courageously with all our heart and soul. This is the only way we can win. We have no idea what we will see out there. Now in order to win we need a better strategy than them. Wolves, you will be…"

At that moment, there was a thumping noise at the door. Addie and her army were trying to break in the house.

There was no time to talk strategy anymore, it was time to attack.

We escaped through the rough. From there we saw everything. Out in the field there were about thirty vampwolfs, another five were still in the front of the house, trying to kick down our door. We sent two wolves down to attack them. Surprisingly, the majority of them are newborns. That would make this easier, but it still won't be a walk in a park. Soon everyone was out fighting; I hopped down and landed on the ground. I ran to Jacob.

"Jake." I whispered. I pulled my hand through his hair.

"Nessie."

"I love you." I said, and then he pulled me in for a kiss. The feeling of his lips on mine, made me forget about all the troubles going on right now. I forgot everything and kissed him back. It was if I was letting the ties that held my life together fall to the floor. It was a feeling like I was for once finally free. I smiled at him.

We slowly pulled apart from our embraced and I put my head on his chest. "Jake, I love you. I don't care about what happened in the past, what matters is now. I love you, and no matter what happens I'll always love you."

"Thanks, I've always wanted to hear that, and now that I have, I know I can do something."

He got down on one knee. Immediately my eyes started to tear up. I had no idea why I was crying, but I couldn't stop.

"Ness, no matter what happens, I will always love you. I will always take care of you, and you will always be in my heart. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I will! Jake I will!"

He kissed me again. I still was crying.

Then I heard a laugh behind me. I turned around. "Why isn't that sweet? The couple get to die together." It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that it was Addie.

I growled at her.

"Nessie, no need to be bitchy. Why can't we all be friends here?"

I was about to say something when Jake nudged my arm.

"Oh… well then, let's fight." Addie said.

Jake pushed me back about ten feet. I was mad, because I wanted to help, but I knew that he was just trying to protect me. I stood up, and then everything started to slow down. I saw Addie lunge at Jake, Jake managed to swat her off, but then she did it again, and Jake was at her mercy. Addie smiled at me, before ripping his neck out.

I was even closer to Addie now. Now I was absolutely furious. There was no doubt in my mind that I was going to rip Addie's throat and pry her life from her hands.

Addie laughed.

"Now the bitch ain't so strong now, she lost her fiancé. Hell, she probably wants to end up just like him. Well I can grant that."

"Not yet, Addie. I'm not going without a fight."

"Well if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you shall get."

She lunged at me. I easily dodged her, and then I did a counterattack. I grabbed her neck, and bit. I made sure not to suck any of her blood, and ripped her neck off. I looked at the head in my hands. The sure confident smile slowly dragged down into a defeated frown.

I looked around and saw the dismantled bodies of Addie's army. I turned around and saw my family. They hugged me.

"It's over." Jasper said.

"How many died?"

"Only Jake, he attacked the strongest one, I still don't know how you killed her."

Once he said it, I knew he regretted it. He said "Oh, Ness. I'm sorry."

"That's all right." I whispered trying my hardest not to cry. Jake was gone, he was dead. The thought stuck in my brain, and no matter how much I tried I couldn't get it out. Jake is dead. My Jacob is dead. I finally got him, and for what, I just got him taken away again.

"Ness. If you don't wanna talk, you don't have to."

"It's all right!" I tuned away, slightly ashamed for just yelling at Jasper, but I knew that it would be all right and he would forgive. If only I could say that about myself.

I began walking into the sunset. I felt the breeze whistle through my hair, and the earth beneath my feet. I took in a deep breath and then slowly exhaled. I looked into the calm sunset that was an array of different colors, and whispered, "Maybe this is how it's supposed to be."

**The End**

**I know you guys want some more…. Well here you go.**

**Epilogue**

I think that people come into your lives to teach you a lesson. They want to teach you something before they leave, or you leave. They want to prove that they have something for you and your life. It's been a month since the fight, and I still can't seem to grasp that Jake's gone, but maybe that's how things are supposed to be.

Jake was like a best friend, and to lose a best friend, is like to lose your heart. You can't live without it, well I guess you could, if you were some kind of mindless zombie, but then if you are a mindless zombie you're not really you, you're not really anybody. I think that for a while I did lose my heart, and it took a while to find it again.

Jake will always remain in my heart. He always will, even though his time has come to pass, I still feel as though his spirit somehow lingers on in me. Who knows, some day I may find him again, in some kind of reincarnation, if there is such a thing.

I loved Jake, and he loved me. I guess that was my mistake, the thing is, I should have learned that nothing lasts forever, and love never lasts. But the thing is love does. If we lose our grasp on the logic of love not lasting, then everything goes away. The bonds of logic that held us so dear and tight go away, and we can do practically anything, and when you share that with a lover, then you find a word where love does last, forever.

When I ask myself if I ever do get my happily ever, I say that you know what, I did get it. The moment when everyone was fighting, and we kissed, that was it. It was worth the world to me. At the time everything was fixed. We lost holds of the laws of logic, and made our own world, we were practically flying.

Will my heart ever fully mend? Probably not. There will always be scars, but there is always room for my heart to be loved and cared for, for someone to watch over, for someone to kiss in the very dead of night, for myself to hear the very worlds "I love you" again, there is always room.

Now, when I think about Addie, well I don't anymore. She's long gone. She was an enemy from the start, and to focus on her is to focus on death.

Am I happy? That question cannot be answered, but it can be explained. I'm no longer in a world of pain from grieving, but I can't say that I'm happy that I didn't get the ending I want, but does anyone. Does anyone really get the ending they want?

Tonight, I walked out into the sunset, and looked at the changing colors of the sky. I imagined Jake next to me, and slowly breathed. "Maybe this is how things are supposed to be."

**What do you guys think, all comments accepted. If you're mad that I killed Jake, I'm allright with that, I was a little mad at myself too, when the idea came up, but this is the only way the story could have ended for me. **

**Thanks for being here with me. I love you guys so much, and love all the support you have given me. I promised myself I wouldn't cry here. Thanks so much, and this is the end to after the end.**

**This story is dedicated to a very special friend that is no longer here. thanks, Delacia, I'll miss you.**

**~Luv Ya'll Lucksta 4eva**


End file.
